miramaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Miramax: The Movie
Miramax: The Movie is a 2007 American live-action/animated spy-action/adventure film produced by Miramax Films and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. It is the very first installment of an old Miramax Mediatic Universe. The film's development began on February 1993. The film was released on Blu-ray Disc and DVD on October 7, 2007. The next installment of Miramax movie series, titled Miramax, is scheduled for release on July 25, 2014. Production Development The film's development began on February 1993. Harvey & Bob needed to find agents of Miramax. As they took very long to find, they sometimes got busy for making films such as Kill Bill series, Scary Movie series and Spy Kids series. After the release of Sharp Fingernails Fighter, the film's release date became to mention and Bob said that the movie would be releasing on June 2008. As Miramax acquired rights to The Simpsons on March 2006, the film's release date got pushed back to June 27, 2007, so in many days' time, The Simpsons Movie pushed back to the same release date. Filming It was started to film on the start of 2007. Cast *Bob Fish as himself *Sarah Charming as Sarah Cees *Kristian Souci as himself *Tristan Leonardor as himself *Jacqui Kouvar as herself *Minnie Kouvar as herself *Alice Kouvar as herself *John Harwell as himself *Leon De Celle as himself *Steven Chelsea as himself *Tony Xavier as himself *Charles Castell as himself *Frank Cevic as himself *Peter Rugbi as himself *Bob Weinstein as himself *Harvey Weinstein as himself *Adam Monzas as Adam Fredburger *Janeane Garofalo as Minnie Mogul *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky *Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes *Nathan as himself *Jenny Joseph as Columbia Pictures *Katie Haddy as herself *Manda Vermeer as himself *Sef Happle as himself Voice cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Julie Lavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz and Ralph Wiggum *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Chief Wiggum, Lou, Duffman and Comic Book Guy *Harry Shearer as Eddie *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten *Greg Eagles as Grim *Richard Horvitz as Billy and Harold *Grey DeLisle as Mandy *Vanessa Marshall as Irwin *C.H Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger *June Foray as Rocket J. Squirrel *Keith Scott as Bullwinkle J. Moose *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Mark Ryan as Bumblebee *Frank Barver as TriStar Pictures Release The first ever premiere was on July 21, 2007 at New York City. It was released on July 27, 2007 in theatres in USA. Home media The film was released on Blu-Ray and DVD originally on October 7, 2007 by Miramax Home Entertainment for Region 1. The film will be second released on Blu-ray and DVD on July 27, 2014 by All-Stars Home Entertainment for Staria, Echo Bridge Home Entertainment for Region 1 and Roadshow Entertainment for Australia. Sequel There was a sequel coming up on December 18, 2009 as they firstly planned on December 17, 2007. The sequel got cancelled at the same time as spy-themed Miramax retired. An unoffical sequel titled, Miramax, premiered on July 25, 2014, one day before the action television series, Agents of Miramax. References ' ' Category:Films Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Film sets in New York Category:2007 films Category:American films Category:Miramax films Category:American superhero films Category:2000s action films Category:American spy films Category:Crossover films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Cartoon Network films Category:Gracie Films films Category:Pizza Productions films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Performance capture in film